Camellia Travis
Camellia Travis '''or '''Camellia Green name ( Kudou Fuyuka or Ono Fuyuka in japense) is the daugther of Ono Masataka and the adopted daugther of Percy Travis.She is childhoods friend with Mark Evans. Story She used alot to play with Mark when they were in the second grade.One day she moved away and couldn't see him again.She reapperead in Season 3 but, she didn't remember Mark.It was later reveled by Coach Travis that he is not her real father, one day both of her parents died in a traffic incident.This made Camellia so depersed that, she couldn't eat or drink and was in danger of dying.So her memory was erased untill, episode Came's Secret were she got her memory back. She was insisted to have another hypnotherapy,but didn't because she still wanted to remember Mark and all her good friends. Appearance She has long violet hair and blue eyes.She wears a blue skrit and a blue sweater, with a neck tie.she has white socks and blue shoes.She has fair white skin. Personallity She is like a mother to Inazuma Japan.Organizing bottles and towel with symbols telling which item belongs to which member.Making Hurrley eat his carrot.She is very sweet and nice.She usally talks less. Plot Season 3 : She made her first appearance in Calling Japan's Repersentives , where she is watching Raimon soccer club training.Later in the next episode she was reveled to be Percy Travis's daugther. In the episode Camellia's Ultimate Secert Plan , she got worried of Mark and then Sue came along and gave her three tips of how to help him : 1. Take him to the amnusment park 2. Take him to a clothes shop and try out different outfits in front of him 3. Bring him to an ice cream shop and feed him Soon she found out that Sue was really teasing her, so she made an acuse to Mark that, she came to Inazuma Town for the first and wanted to take a look around.Which worked.Mark showed her his grandfather's note book and got suprised, that she can read it. In the match with Argentina's the The Empire, when the everyone in the team almost lost hope, to win, she remained them to never give up hope.This helped the team get their confedence back, though they lost 2 -1. In the the episode Cami's Secert it was relved tht her real name is Camellia Green and that her memories were erased when she was young. Later in Memories Revived! The Truth about Camellia, she got her memories back but, couldn't take her past.So, she was insisted have her memories erased once again but, didn't because she still wanted to remember Mark and her good friends.She finds out that her real father saved David Evans life. When the IFF tournament was over, she went back to Raimon with the others for graduation. Travia *Her japanese name Fuyuka means winter. *She also has a crush on Mark Evans. *She is married to mark Evans in IE Go Shadow. Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Managers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:GO Characters Category:First Years